The present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, a program, a signal processing system, and a communication terminal. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus that adjusts the sound quality and the volume of an acoustic signal picked up by a microphone or reproduced.
In the related art, a mechanism for executing effect processing, for example, sound quality adjustment processing such as tone adjustment or a parametric equalizer and reverberation addition processing with respect to a reproduced sound as well as the volume and outputting a user's preference sound in an apparatus for reproducing a sound has been provided. This adjustment method has been a method of dividing a frequency into dozens of bands and adjusting gain for each band in the parametric equalizer or a method of providing a choice by a preset effect processing name, for example, a studio or live and reading a parameter of preset effect processing from a storage unit, according to an effect processing name selected by a user.
A user who knows much of the sound to some extent can determine an operation necessary for changing a sound to a desired sound, for example, how to operate a parameter of which frequency band to change the sound to the desired sound in the case of the parametric equalizer and fine adjustment is enabled when an operation parameter is segmented. However, when the user has no knowledge of adjusting a sound, it may be difficult for the user to determine how to adjust the sound to change the sound to the desired sound.
For this reason, in an apparatus or a program for reproducing a sound, several kinds of names according to the impression of an effect (hereinafter, referred to as effect names), for example, a hall and a stadium are prepared in a previously adjusted effect processing group, one of the effects names is selected, and the strength and weakness of the effect are adjusted in some cases, so that the sound is easily adjusted to the desired sound.
However, because the effect name does not necessarily correspond to the subjectivity of the user, the user should determine a selected effect name from the impression of the user after the user hears the sound. At that time, when the user has some knowledge and experience, for example, when, because a sound is shrill, the use desires to adjust the sound such that the sound is not shrill, the user should select an optimal effect from knowledge of determining what a reason of the shrill is and a past experience.
In the related art, a method of performing sound quality adjustment according to a subjective sense using interactive evolutionary computing and a genetic algorithm has been examined. For example, in “Verification of Evaluation Value Reasoning Method corresponding to Change of Evaluation Standard in Hearing Aid Fitting using Interactive Evolutionary Computing”, 22nd Fuzzy System Symposium (Sapporo, Sep. 6-8, 2006), it has been reported by an experiment that there is a constant effect. In this method, a predetermined sound is provided to the user, an evaluation of the sound is obtained from the user, and an adjustment parameter is calculated. However, it has been difficult to adjust the sound with the subjectivity of the user with respect to the sound which the user hears.